


Always Free

by Edgeless



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgeless/pseuds/Edgeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael fell in love with Gav at the rock show. </p><p>Or, in which Gavin manages to convince his workmates to go see his crummy band, when it turns out that they're not at all crummy and Michael finds Gavin's performance, really, really hot. </p><p>If you want to hear the music mentioned, links are provided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Free

“Please can you come? It’s our first real show and I don’t want it to be empty! We’re really good, I swear!” Gavin pleaded as he plugged in the microphone carefully.

“Who else is even in the band? How do you have other friends; you can’t even drive!” Michael complained, pretending he was being helpful by bending over a lot.

“I’ve told you guys for ages, Tom, Caty, Leo! We met at that party--I was leashed to the bevs, remember?” Ray let out an exaggerated “Ohhhhhhh--nope,” and Gavin groaned at his obnoxious grin.

“Geoff and Griffin are driving me-- you should go so at least they’re not stuck alone!”

“We’re fine by ourselves assho--” Geoff said frankly but stopped when everyone else began to reluctantly agree to go.

“Just one question,” Ryan posed, and Gavin looked up and tried to hide his excitement. “Will there be tee shirts available?” Michael chucked an HDM1 cord at his head but didn’t bother to muffle his laughs.

+-+-+-+-

     Michael had been standing alone by the wall for nearly ten minutes when he finally saw the blur that is an excited Gavin run past. Moments later, Geoff was beside him, with drinks for them both. Michael nodded appreciatively; he had a feeling he was going to need more than a few drinks to at least sort of enjoy this night.

“How bad are they actually?” He asked Geoff, though he felt as though he could already predict the answer.

“I’ve never actually heard ‘em” Geoff said, sounding as surprised at this revelation as Michael was. “‘Always makes me drive him to one of those dudes houses, but he doesn’t let me hear anything. I don’t even know what he plays!”

     Something in the back of Michaels’ head is nagging that he should have asked, acted like an interested friend, but that’s pretty dumb, because Gavin loves actually having a secret for once.

     Ray shows up next; water in one hand and 3DS in the other.

“I can’t believe you haven’t gotten New Leaf yet,” He said to no one in particular. “And hell if I’m going to miss KK Slider for a Gavin concert.”

     Slowly but surely, the rest of Achievement Hunter, Burnie, Barbara with a video camera, and a dozen sluggish hipsters started filling the bar to the point where it was nearly crowded.

“Do you think he’d noticed if we edged out?” Jack had to almost shout over the crowd and nearly bumped some twenty-somethings making out when Michael kicked his shin hard.

     Finally, two tall dudes in eerily similar plaid shirts stumbled onstage. They were intimidatingly muscular and handsome, not Gavin-ish at all, and only distinguishable because one had a guitar and the other a base. Next, a cute girl barely scraping 5-feet dragged out a ratty old drum kit, with ‘TEASE IT!’ patched on the bass drum in electrical tape.

“Oh my god,” Michael moaned in disbelief. Despite the appearance of these supermodel bandmates, the band was already proved to be very Gavin.

     Apparently Ray (who had already seen KK-Whatever and pocketed the DS) had misinterpreted Michael’s shock: “I know! How did he get the world’s hottest girl-drummer?!?” Michael grunted his response, because he had just seen a hint of a tan arm-- and yup, Gavin Free had finally emerged, only looking slightly out of place stumbling to the center of the stage, grinning manically.

“Aw, I thought this was a hot band,” Michael joked, but suddenly the crowd was going silent and Gavin was scanning the crowd. He made eye contact with Michael and his grin softened, but that only made him look happier and fuck, Michael couldn’t joke about this, extremely fucking hot.

“‘Ello then. My name’s Gav, that’s Leo, Tom, and Caty. We’re Tease It!” Did he just fucking wink Jesus Christ--”And we’re going to play some covers for ya. This one’s Thoughts of Flight  by Edmund, and it’s top!” Michael sucked a breath in, attempted to suppress his awed smile, and prepared to be extremely embarrassed.

[THOUGHTS OF FLIGHT- EDMUND](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mdg8SPXasi0)

 

     Michael was vaguely aware of the sound of uproarious clapping, Ray’s woots, and oh, whats--he’s clapping too. Gavin’s panting, grinning, and oops, has he been staring at Gavin the whole time? Well too bad, because he’s sure as hell not going to stop. This is so hot it's practically porn, is this allowed in public?

“Alright, When the Sun Goes Down by the Arctic Monkeys. Hoping _you_ like this one.” Holy shit, he emphasized you. Surely--not, that’s stupid .Barbara must be filming (as if he’d tear his eyes away to check) and he’s doing something for the camera. Something.

  
[WHEN THE SUN GOES DOWN- ARCTIC MONKEYS](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EqkBRVukQmE)  


 

     Gavin looked well and properly tired now. Still, he looked happier than Michael had ever seen him, his smile slightly smaller as he chewed on his lip ( _Damn._ ) nervously.

“This, this is the last song.” The crowd booed and the sound timed perfectly with Michael’s stomach dropping. “But we might be back soon! Enjoy! Oh, it’s Always Free by The Kooks.”

      _Michael’s favourite song_. He is actually going to sing Michael’s favourite--and the eye contact is back. Michael tried to widen his still star-struck (and probably blushing and heavy-lidded) face’s grin, or nod in encouragement, but Gavin’s gaze locked him down. That would make screaming at him harder in the future (oh god he’s actually thinking about their _future_ ).

[ALWAYS FREE- THE KOOKS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPCKUzvg8rY)

 

     The song was done, the crowd was going batshit ( _Jeez_ , Geoff), but most importantly, Michael had confidence. The eye contact was one thing, but this song had pronouns: and Gavin had made them male. It’s guaranteed: Gavin’s _his_. Steathily, he edged past the excited teens and through the door backstage, and there he was.

     Not just his face, Gavin’s entire fucking _body_ lit up, and he squeaked “Michael!” and made a move to go towards him. He was too late, Michael was already crushing him in a hug. Actually the hug probably was crushing him, but he was too goal oriented to care.

“Gavin,” He said heavily, pulling back so that their noses were nearly touching. “That was really fucking perfect.” They were both breathing shakily, something was about to go down.

“That was for _me_.”

“Thank god you noticed,”

      And they’re kissing. They’ll both argue weeks (months, years) later over who started it, but honestly it doesn’t matter. What matters is that they’re Michael and Gavin and they must have done something right, because this is never going to end.

 


End file.
